


Rogue

by PandoraCleo



Series: Gone Rogue [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Completed, F/M, Holiday Yonvers 2020, Love Confessions, Sleeper Cells, Unrequited Love, Yearning, Yon goes searching for Carol, Yonvers - Freeform, brief spiderman crossover, random gators, showdown, warrior goes rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: “I thought Kree having sleeper cells was top secret information?”This was the last thing he needed; he had a new potential hero to vet, a problematic teenager to reel in, no line of defence for extra terrestrial attacks,and now Kree sleeper cells openly working with government agencies across the globe, to capture a rogue agent.In the midst of the elemental attack, Fury has to call Carol in to deal with a completely unexpected problem - a Rogue Kree.But this mission will not go as any of them expected, well... expect for maybe the Rogue Kree.Yonvers Gift exchange 2020
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Series: Gone Rogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118324
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtherealEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEnigma/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So EtherealEnigma gave me some song to use as prompts, each chapter is based on elements of these songs. 
> 
> Songlist for the Story:  
> If the World Was Ending - JP Saxe, Julia Michaels

The pair clad in black combat utility gear walked briskly through the walkway between the glass buildings. The security council meeting had not gone as expected.

“I thought Kree having sleeper cells was top secret information?” He grumbled, he was rarely surprised at things these days, but this had definitely made him question how out of the loop he was.

“Nick, satellites are picking up an EM pulse.” his musings were cut short.

The pair stopped as his partner looked at the phone’s screen, as the SWORD satellites attempted to pinpoint the anomaly.

He sighed, frustrated “I thought that was over?” he had hoped it was over. 

“It’s the biggest one yet” She informed him.

_Great!_ He thought to himself. “Where?”

“London” she confirmed.

He sighed again, this was the last thing he needed; he had a new potential hero to vet, a problematic teenager to reel in, no line of defence for extra terrestrial attacks,and now Kree sleeper cells openly working with government agencies across the globe.

“Let's get to the quinjet, head there directly. Call in Mysterio, get him to scope things out.” The pair picked up their pace as they walked to the roof-top parking lot where the cloaked quinjet was stationed. They could be there within the hour.

“What about the sleeper cells?” His partner absent-mindedly called after him, as she tapped away at the device in her hand.

This was going to be a long day, and a would be ending in a conversation he'd prefer not to be having.

“I’ll call when we’re in the air”

* * *

When the new phone Fury gave her connected to the comm indicating an incoming call, Carol smugly grinned to herself. She had wondered how long it would take him to reach out, plus she was bored, with the current favour she was doing for Nova Prime.

She knew what was happening back on Earth, Monica had been telling her all about it. Maria had also called and freaked out over the news reports. Maria had asked Carol if she was coming back to help out, but Carol had said no. It was Fury’s jurisdiction again, and unless he expressly needed her assistance, she had to finish her current task for the Xandarians.

The Universe was back, and she was helping pick up the pieces.

It didn't stop her from feeling smug, knowing that Fury finally needed to ask for help. She reclined back in her chair, feet on the dash, and laced her fingers behind her head, and answered the call.

"Finally decided to call for your elemental problem?" Carol didn’t even bother to hide the amusement in her voice.

“No no, I have Parker and Mysetrio to handle that.” Fury’s smokey voice sounded from her speakers.

“Parker? The kid?” Carol asked, confused. He mustn't have meant the adorable teenager she’d met, but she couldn’t recall anyone else notable in Fury’s new organisation with that name.

“Yes” he confirmed. There was an edge to his voice she didn’t quite recognise.

“He's a kid!” Carol admonished with incredulity. This wasn’t like Fury. 

“A kid with superpowers and who's been to space.” He stated, as if that explained and justified everything. “He handled it.” He added. His tone had that note of finality it often got, when he wouldn’t be argued with. The Director’s word seemed final.

“My bad. So why the call? I doubt it was to discuss SWORDs child exploitation policy.” She wouldn’t let it drop if she could help it.

“The Kree.”

This caused her to sit up straight and pay attention.

“What about them?” The Kree had been too quiet recently. They were devastated just as badly as the other great races in the galaxy, yet unlike the others, they had not reached out to make amends and charter a way forward in this new post-Thanos galaxy. Whilst it was in complete Kree fashion, Carol found it highly suspicious.

“For some time before the blip, or decimation, or whatever anyone is calling it now, we'd known about a handful of sleeper cells operating here on earth.”

“Not surprising considering our long and complex history with each other.” Carol interjected, sleeper cells were present on most planets outside the Empire. 

Considering everything they had all learnt in recent years about the Kree and their history of experimenting on Humans, it wouldn’t be surprising the Kree would keep tabs on the planet. Plus, Earth was beginning to become an upcoming contender in the wider universe. She sure as heck caused them enough trouble. 

“No, and they weren't an issue either, they mostly seemed to just observe.” Fury confirmed her suspicions “It seems they were explicitly ordered not to intervene with us under any circumstances as it would likely result in involving you. This is why they were a no show at the Thanos showdown. Both times.” Hardly surprising news to her, but it was still disappointing to hear. 

Even after all these years, it still stung realising her belief that they were warrior heroes fighting for the good of others, was merely a delusion. If the Kree had been present at the battle, maybe fewer good people would have died? 

Carol pushed back the feeling that had started to swell in her chest, and instead wondered how exactly _Fury_ knew all this. The Kree weren’t known for sharing the truth.

“I’ve just come from a sec council meeting where I was informed that a few of these cells have changed that policy recently. Apparently, after everyone came back, one of their own went rogue and they can’t find him.” Fury informed her, he sounded a little put out by it all. She wondered if it was the idea of a rogue Kree on the loose, or that he had to find out at a civilian security council meeting? 

“You sound upset? Were you the last to know?” she teased him. She knew he hated not being the one holding most of the cards.

She was miffed when he did not rise to the bait. 

“They’re worried that this rogue Kree is going after you, and you'll take it as an outright attack. So they reached out to some government leaders in the countries they were stationed, and enlisted human help to track down this Kree before he causes any damage.” Fury warned.

“They must be desperate if they broke cover, that’s their prime directive. Don’t worry Fury, I can take care of myself.” she was flattered that he was concerned, but one rogue Kree wasn’t exactly a safety concern. Let the sleeper cells track him down, and punish him for up and leaving. It would be unfortunate for them, but orders were orders. The worst that would happen is a Starforce unit would be sent to eliminate the rogue and leave again. She didn’t particularly need to be present for that.

“I know, that’s not why I'm calling. As much as I’d like to see the bastard burn, you and Soren are always lecturing me on forgiveness. So you need to find this guy before they do.” Fury sounded resigned, as if he’d been fighting this decision internally and regretted voicing it. What really seemed odd to Carol was not his tone, but what he’d said.

“Soren? I'm confused Fury, why would Soren be lecturing you?” what exactly had she missed recently?

She heard him curse, and what sounded like a giggle from nearby. 

Then the voice down the line changed, just as familiar if not unexpected “It’s Talos, not Nick”

Carol stared into space for a beat. “I’m not even going to ask.” She scrubbed a hand across her face, as she pieced her thoughts together. “Ok then, why? Who is this Kree and why does he need my personal attention?”

This was a strange enough topic when it was coming from Fury; it was extremely unexpected from Talos. He wouldn’t have reached out if it wasn’t important. 

A feeling of dread had begun to settle low in her stomach. She knew the answer to her question wouldn’t be a good one. She really shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was by his answer.

“Mr Starforce Commander himself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So EtherealEnigma gave me some song to use as prompts, each chapter is based on elements of these songs. 
> 
> Songlist for the Story:  
> If the World Was Ending - JP Saxe, Julia Michaels
> 
> Songlist for the Chapter:  
> No Right to Love You - Rhys Lewis  
> Moral of the Story - Ashe  
> Ghost of You - 5 Seconds of Summer

Carol’s stomach dropped. Normally she loved the feeling; she felt it all the time while flying. In those brief moments when she breached atmo, or when she was free falling. It reminded her of when she was little and been on a rollercoaster at a fair with her brother, or the first time she had been in a plane and discovered her love for flying. It gave her a thrill, it made her feel like she used to, before. 

But not this feeling, this felt like she had swallowed lead. That heavy weight splashed right down into that pool of dread which had formed; and the cold jets breaking from the surface doused her insides and made her feel as cold as ice.

Everything went fuzzy for a moment. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. Why him? Of course it was him. Who else? Why Earth? Why now? Why? Why? Why?

She was unsure how long she was lost in her thoughts, all she could hear was a buzzing in her ears. Then Soren’s soft voice broke through to her.

“Carol?” Soren asked tentatively. “Are you ok?”

“Yep… yeah... I'm fine.” Carol tried to gain control of her whirling thoughts and emotions, shutting them down again. “What... ah what do you need me to do?” she asked, attempting to focus on the task at hand.

“Well what do you want us to do?” Soren asked her gently.

“Us? Don’t we have enough on our plate?” Talos’ gruff voice broke through. Carol heard Soren shush him, and he in turn grumble in submission. A distant part of her found it funny and wanted to smile, but she was struggling to think straight. 

“No it's fine, ahh… do you have any intel on possible locations? Or even a contact protocol for the cell?” She needed something resembling a plan, and this was as good a start as any.

Fury… Talo’s voice cut back in “No, nothing. He’s gone completely dark. Interpol has a BOLO out for him and the other organisations present said they would inform us directly if they found anything. We’ll patch that intel directly through to you. Otherwise their guess is as good as yours.”

“Are you sure he’s even still on-planet then? He could be anywhere?” If he’d made it off-planet, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. She’d be better off staying put, and waiting for him to come to her, if that was even what he was doing. 

“He could, it's been over 2 months apparently. My first thought was that he might head back to places from last time. But we’d have heard from Maria by now if the bastard had shown his face.”

Maria! Carol’s heart skipped a beat. Her best friend could hold her own but even as badass as she was, she was no match to a warrior of _his_ calibre.

“Can you send some agents to cover her until I arrive?” She asked him.

“No need,” Soren’s voice cut in once more, soothing Carol’s fraying nerves. “Monica and I set her up with a high tech perimeter security system some months ago. So she didn’t have to venture into the swamp as much. It will detect any unauthorised trespassers, and I'm fairly certain she’s managed to procure herself a blaster or two.”

Carol had remembered Maria mentioning something about setting up a new system. Maria had an influx of gators recently and she didn’t want to come across one in the dark. If Monica and Soren had installed it, Carol suddenly felt sorry for the gators that were now likely piles of ash.

The timer on Carol’s chronometer went off, she needed to get ready and be planet-side soon. She didn’t have time for this.

“I’m sorry guys, I have to go. Let me think about it, and I’ll try and come up with something. Call you again in a few hours? Let me know if you get any new intel please?” Carol rushed through her goodbyes, wanting this conversation to be over. Not that she could avoid the crushing weight of it all, or the ghostly presence she now felt haunting her.

She walked blindly to the shower, turned the steriwater to scorching hot, and hoped the sting would jolt her mind into action. It didn’t. She went through the motions for the rest of the day. She tried not to focus on it, not let it consume all her thoughts, not let _him_ consume her thoughts. However, she wasn't successful.

When she returned to her ship that evening, she was so tired. She felt like she had fought in a battle, not standing around being the poster woman for joint trade talks in the new galactic alliance.

The beacon on her con was flashing, she checked the sender. Nothing urgent. So she headed for bed. She paused outside the door of the med bay, then decided to go in. Carol rummaged through some cabinets until she found what she was after. 

Sleep tabs. 

Ironic, she thought to herself. After years of lectures on taking them, and her adamant refusal to do so, here she was taking them because of him. If she didn’t, she didn’t know what manner of thoughts or dreams her subconscious would dredge up. Things she had left buried on purpose. Feelings she had no right to feel anymore, not since she chose to walk away. 

She hated tabs, yet she knew she wouldn’t get any sleep otherwise.

She opened the packet and tore off a square. The thin gelatin-like sheet turned tacky as it dissolved on her tongue, the sour taste diffusing in her mouth. She grimaced, and downed some water to remove the taste. It did the trick, she changed into her old Zeppelin shirt, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

When she made it back to Earth, Carol made a beeline straight to the rebuilt Avengers HQ. She’d hoped to use their network to do some research and tracking of her own. 

Before she had left she had found an image of him, back from a StarForce recruitment poster. He was younger in the poster, it was before her time with the team. Carol remembered when she first saw it on Hala, it was in a hallway of the starforce academy admin building. It was on display alongside other posters from ages past, he'd unintentionally stopped alongside it when he was accompanying her for something. He hadn't even realised he was standing there with the same serious look on his face, arms crossed. She had struggled so hard not to burst out laughing at the sight of it. Instead, she waited until they had left before she teased him mercilessly at the cheesy and cliche poster.

The image was suitable enough to use for facial recognition, she was sure she'd get results and hopefully pinpoint some of his movements. If she was lucky, she wouldn't even need to talk to the Kree cell leaders directly. At least not until she dumped him back on their doorstep.

Despite the base being mostly destroyed, some elements had been salvaged from the wreckage. She sat in Nat's old chair, waiting as the search program sifted through police reports, flight records, ID databases, and months of CCTV from across the globe.

Carol didn’t want to rely on any intel gathered through other channels. She knew that the other authorities on the lookout would also notify the Kree if they came up with a hit. This way, she would hopefully find him first.

She wasn't sure yet what she would do if it returned a result. A part of her hoped it wouldn't, that the search would come up blank. Then she could keep the past behind her, and not be forced to deal with everything that had been left unsaid or unanswered.

She'd resigned herself to never getting closure on the chapter of her life, and so was happy to move on and forget it. Life, it seemed to other plans.

“Why are you stalking Jude Law?” A voice from the doorway behind broke her from her reverie. She turned to see Rhodey leaning against the frame watching the screens whirl through image after image.

“I'm not.” she replied

“Doesn’t look like it” he quibbed, unconvinced by her reply

“It’s an alien who happens to just look like him.” she sighed. She knew the similarities, Maria had gleefully pointed them out to her many times on movie night. Carol begrudgingly saw some familiarity in their jawline. However, the actor tended to smile far more widely and far more often than her old mentor.

“Well then, who's your suspect?" he asked as he pushed himself off the door frame

"An alien operative gone dark. Fury called me in to help flush him out." She answered him as he walked over to inspect the screens further.

"Alien? Is he dangerous?" He asked. 

_Very!_ She thought to herself. "He shouldn't be a problem." She reasoned instead.

He looked over his shoulder at her dubiously, the answer insufficient to alleviate his concerns.

Always the all-American hero thinking about the innocent civilians in the line of fire. She liked that about Rhodey. 

They'd hit it off straight away; Airforce to Airforce, pilot to pilot. They spoke each other's language; they both loved flying and joined the Airforce for the desire to make a difference and defend their homeland.

He'd been nice, she enjoyed their friendship and they'd gotten close in the early months post snap. He eventually had asked her out for a drink. She knew it wasn't just a friendly drink, there were also plenty of beers around HQ. Still she went, she enjoyed herself, they'd laughed and talked and it had been fun. Nice even. But it wasn't right, her heart wasn't in it.

She'd contemplated ignoring the niggling, hollow feeling in her chest and pursuing something with him anyway. She'd never wanted to inspect the feeling too close, she had always wanted to shut it up whenever she'd found herself on a date or a random hook up. She would just press forward, knowing it wouldn't work out, and she had a myriad of excuses for all the reasons she was incompatible with the guy, girl, or other she'd found herself with. 

However, none of those reasons existed with Rhodes. On paper they were a good match. Yet, when he'd leant in across the bar and kissed her, It felt wrong. Something in her jolted, her heart ached for something more and James wasn't it. So she knocked her beer over the both of them, and he jumped away from her.

It had been awkward at first between them afterwards, when he realised she wasn't as interested and wanted to return to being friends and comrades in arms. If she was honest, it was still awkward.

Or maybe it just felt more awkward considering who it was he was asking about?

"How can you be sure?" He asked her.

"He's not like that. He's normally a stickler for the rules, he always avoided hurting innocent people unless there was no other choice.". _Had he though?_ She suddenly thought to herself.

She had been innocent when he'd taken her. Thousands of Skrull and other rebels had been innocent when he'd harmed them. He'd ordered the Accusers to destroy her planet full of innocent civilians when she'd turned traitor. Could she really, in all honesty say he wouldn't hurt someone innocent?

Had she ever really known him? She'd thought she'd known him. But it had been all lies, even now, she was basing her knowledge of the man she thought she'd known. The one she'd spent day in and day out with for 6 years. All the while he'd lied to her face.

Rhodey continued to silently call her out with his eyes, but otherwise let it be. "So why bring you in on this? Surely Fury could handle this himself?"

"He used to be my old commander. I'd have a better chance at getting him to come in peacefully." she confessed, silently hoping it was the truth.

“I thought you said he wasn't a threat?” Rhodey doubled down on his earlier suspicion by cocking an eyebrow at her.

“No one likes being arrested.” she shut him down harshly. 

Rhodey finally sensed this was not a topic she wanted to continue to talk on. “Well hopefully you can get him to come in” he conceded hesitantly.

“Hopefully” she responded quietly, no longer sure if this was a good idea. Guilt crept up over her for treating James so harshly. He was right and she knew it. 

“Whatever his reasons for going dark, you two served together, you have a history and I'm sure that will work in your favour.” he spoke reassuringly to her. As she scoffed quietly at the idea as she looked away from his gaze. He was looking at her as if he saw right through her. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

After a small pause he added “Sometimes mistakes get made, and that’s alright. Its ok to admit it. Some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes.”

Her head shot up to glare at him, she opened her mouth to tell him she hadn’t. That he didn't know what he was talking about. But suddenly an alert sounded, the program had found a hit: a fake passport with his picture appeared on the screen alongside a flight itinerary and various blurry airport security images of a man in a hat.

Vers sat stunned for a moment, staring at the screen.

"Looks like you got a hit." 

* * *

A tall dark figure stood in front of a statue, looking up into the faces staring down at him.

The grey sky overhead added a gloom to the world around the park. Rain had begun to fall, light but ever present. The panorama of the city and the bay stretched out behind the memorial, painting a pretty backdrop to what was a morose place. 

Behind him stood a marble wall etched with small letters. Each listing a name, a name of those who had been lost. As he had read each name, he wondered if his own name had been marked so on Hala. He had wondered if he had been missed. Had he been mourned, or had his own family also been lost to the tragedy like he had?

He doubted they had cared. Yet he still had felt a pang of guilt, that his family had not been his first thought upon his return.

He stared up into the faces looking down at the crowd. 'Heroes' it said on the plaque below. 'Saviors of the Universe'. 

A bronze tableau of the battle against Thanos, the precursor to the return of those taken from existence. 

Around the crouching body of a man dubbed "Iron Man" stood the faces of the heroes who had helped him save the Universe. Yon had not been surprised to see her visage there. Floating in what he had assumed was the poor artistic rendition of her celestial flames. He imagined she had looked powerful and glorious in reality. A flaming beacon of righteous justice and fury.

He needed to find her. It had consumed his waking thoughts since the realisation of what had happened had dawned on him. If he was honest, she had consumed his thoughts for many years. However it was the reality of his own mortality that had finally spurred him into action. 

He had languished too long. He had now been given a second chance to make things right, to correct his past mistakes. He would not lose the opportunity to do what he had once thought impossible. 

He knew what he had to do. He just hoped he'd have the consternation to follow through once he was finally face to face with her.

He raised his face higher to the sky above and relished the sensation of the water on his skin. It was refreshing, purifying almost. He felt new and invigorated. He no longer took for granted the little things in life he had once ignored. 

He was renewed with purpose. 

Now he only needed to wait until she found him. He was patient, he knew she would come. He had thought she would make an appearance with the monsters that plague the northern continent of C-53. She hadn’t, yet. It didn't matter. There would be other ways to get her attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality girl time with the Rambeaus.
> 
> No gators were hurt in the making of this chapter.

As her craft touched down in the empty yard behind Maria’s house, Carol spotted Maria in the shed tinkering away with a Cessna engine. Even in her sixties, the woman couldn't stay away from an aircraft.

Carol walked towards her with a smile on her face. It had only been a few months since her last visit, but she was always glad to see her best friend. Maria had extracted herself from the engine bay and stood appraising Carol whilst she cleaned the grease off her own hands.

“Hey,” Carol called to her.

“Hey yourself.” Maria fondly returned, as the two women embraced each other.

“What trouble are you bringing to my door this time?” Maria lightly accused Carol as she withdrew from their hug.

“What makes you think there's trouble? Can’t a girl just drop by and visit her oldest friend for the hell of it?” Carol quirked an eyebrow at Maria, she was a little offended by the insinuation, and also felt a tad guilty as it was partially true. Carol hoped it was only a social call. She didn't want to get Maria involved, and prayed there wasn't anything for her to be involved in.

Maria looked at her skeptically “Mmhmm… and I’d almost believe you too if I hadn’t heard the same thing this morning.” 

Carol was confused until Maria jerked her chin and indicated to someone over Carol’s shoulder. Carol turned and saw Monica standing on the porch, the woman waved at the pair and shouted “Hey Aunty Carol” across the grass.

“Two unexpected guests in one day, promising no trouble to boot. Lucky coincidence huh?” Maria drawled sarcastically to her friend, as she pushed a blushing Carol towards the house. 

“Total coincidence” claimed Carol, it wasn’t entirely untrue. Maria just chuckled beside her.

“So how’s the gator problem?” Carol asked in an attempt for small talk as they walked toward the house.

“Almost non existent. Mon set me up with a fancy new system. I can track them across the property, see where they are and warn them off with a shock or two should they venture too far from where they’re supposed to be. The first one scared the bejeezus out of me. It was only a little one, but it was up under the plane hissing at me. If he’d had been bigger, I’d been a goner for sure.” Maria laughed as she climbed the stairs of the porch.

“Mom conked it on the head with her tool box before she hightailed it. And I hardly would have called it little Mom, it was two meters long!” Monica exclaimed as she hugged Carol on the porch.

“They can get up to four Honey.” Maria called from inside the house “Lunch?”

“Sure” Monica called back before quietly talking to Carol so Maria couldn’t hear. “We’ve had nothing yet from official channels, although the Kree cell he was assigned to requested to reach out to you. I can set up a private non traceable channel for you if you want?” 

“Ah… Sure. I’d prefer they didn’t have my direct commlink code” Carol confirmed, she shouldn’t have been surprised Monica knew, but she had hoped to keep the girl out of things. Monica may be a fully grown woman, but Carol still saw her as the little girl she helped raise.

“Have you found anything yet?” Monica asked as they slowly made their way into the house.

“Nothing concrete. A couple of leads but I need to see if they pan out.” Carol shared quietly before Maria rounded on them and interrupted.

“For people who promised no trouble, you two seem to be plotting. Stop it and set the table.” Maria chastised them both.

After Carol washed up, she joined Maria in the kitchen. 

“So what brings you back this way? I thought you said you weren’t getting involved in that elemental stuff?” Maria asked her as she prepared a salad.

“I’m not. I'm looking for someone, I thought I’d use the opportunity to pop by and see you.” Carol bumped Maria’s shoulder in a friendly way, like she used to when they were younger.

“And take up my spare room whilst you’re at it huh?” Maria jested. Carol was always welcome in the Rambeau home, Maria had staunchly refused to let her stay anywhere else whenever she was planet side. But it never stopped her teasing though.

“And drink all the beer in your fridge.” Carol shot back as she helped herself to a bottle. She pulled out two, and settled next to the counter and helped with the lunch prep.

Monica joined them and pointedly caught Carol’s eye as she announced “Done!” in a cheery tone.

When the trio were seated and ready to eat Carol’s wrist comm chirped at her, the lights flashing in an attempt to get her attention. Maria glared at it pointedly, whilst Carol rejected the transmission.

“No phones, no tablets, and no Alien comm links at the table!” Maria groused, and shot Carol a look. Monica smirked, and looked at Carol sympathetically. Carol guessed Monica had been on the end of that lecture more than once about her work with SHIELD and SWORD. 

Carol removed her wrist comm and placed it in a drawer in the sideboard.

They ate and talked, catching up on news and life. All the while Carol’s comm kept beeping. She tried to ignore it, but it was becoming distracting. 

“Trouble keeps calling. Clearly someone needs to talk to you badly.” Maria grumbled as she started clearing up the dishes. Carol shot her an apologetic look before grabbing the comm and walking outside.

When she answered, the projection of a woman appeared. The haughty sneer instantly gave her away. Kree.

“Captain Marvel I presume?” The woman sounded inconvenienced for having to talk to her. Carol instantly disliked this woman.

“Who's asking?” Carol decided she was now going to be as uncooperative as possible, she knew she might regret it but the spiteful part of her refused to let it go.

“I am Agent Te-Ra of the Kree. I have been authorized to talk with you in regards to the location effort of one of our operatives.”

“Do you often misplace operatives Agent Ra?” mocked Carol

“Hardly. Nor do we collaborate with enemies of the Empire. Yet these are strange times.” leered the agent.

“Strange indeed” Carol agreed

“I've been informed by my superiors that the operative in question is known to you and have had several dealings with him in the past on this planet?”

“Which operative would you be talking about specifically? I've had run-ins with plenty of Kree over the past 30 years.” Carol feigned ignorance of whom Te-Ra referred to.

“Former Starforce Commander Yon-Rogg” Te-Ra bit out tersely.

Hearing the  _ former _ title was like a slap to the face to Carol. No doubt she was responsible for his demotion. She shouldn’t have been surprised, the SI would have punished him for his failures. But hearing it as fact made its realiness hit home.

“Our paths have crossed.”

“My superiors believe that his recent behaviour and the status of his prior assignments on C-53 indicate he may attempt to complete outstanding elements of his previous missions.” Te-Ra continued

“You mean they think he’ll try to finish me off?” Carol surmised

“I am not authorised to know the particulars of his previous Starforce assignments. I am however aware that you were somehow involved and that the mission resulted in major casualties. Revenge could be a motivation. The Decimation has caused many to reconsider past grievances. As these events predate the Xandarian Armistice, we are unsure if such a threat to you could be seen as an act of war on the Xandarians. We do not wish this to happen. Therefore we would appeal to you for assistance in the matter.” Te-Ra explained

So Yon-Rogg either wanted to finish her off or drag her back in some misguided attempt to complete his mission? He seemed willing to risk war between Xandar and the Kree Empires, where his superiors did not. Carol never would have thought Yon-Rogg would follow Ronan down his path of reckless endangerment of the Empire’s treaties for his own personal vendetta.

Then again, Carol was still questioning how well she had known the man.

“Did  _ he _ actually give you any indication of his intentions before he went dark? How do you know he hasn't just been caught or turned Un-Kree? How long has he even been missing?” she demanded of Te-Ra. So far this conversation had provided her nothing but the desire to blast something.

“Approximately sixty-three of C-53 solar cycles.”

“9 weeks?!” Carol shouted indignantly at the projection “That’s two whole months. You’ve had a highly trained operative missing for over two months and you’re only informing us all now?”

“That is correct.” Te-Ra stated matter-of-factly. As if the time should not be concerning for either side. “As for his behaviour prior to his absence, I can report nothing abnormal. If anything he seemed to be more interested in assignments than previously. His renewed dedication was appreciated."

So he hadn't slacked off before disappearing, disengaged soldiers and operatives were always at highest risk for desertion. Carol knew it was pointless to ask what he had been doing. They'd never tell her voluntarily. Nor why he'd been assigned to C-53. She wondered if it had been his choice, or perhaps a punishment for his failings?

"So what do  _ you _ think happened?" Carol asked Te-Ra. 

Agent Ra paused. Longer than Carol had expected. She suspected that the Agent's opinion on the matter had been rejected and ignored by her superiors. They had panicked at his absence and no doubt had overruled her, blaming her for the former Commander’s disappearance.

"He was looking for someone, and now he's found them." Agent Ra provided, her voice contained a quiet disappointment but Carol couldn't pinpoint why.

"He had been recently assigned to extract information from an organisation of interest. It seems he extracted more than what was required. We found an additional file on the data stick. He corrupted the file before he left. We assume it has something to do with his previous missions, yet I'm entirely unsure how it relates to you." Agent Ra divulged "We could not extract any details, just an incomplete identification number he searched for - 30129954351"

_ 55030129954351 _ was  _ her _ old personnel number. He had her file. A jolt of panic ripped through Carol. How did he even know what to look for? This did explain a few things about his flight itinerary she had thought may have been purely coincidental.

"Who is this person? Do you know how to find them?" Te-Ra asked with more suspicion than genuine curiosity.

“It doesn't matter, they're dead. He killed them." Carol’s head was spinning trying to put this all together. She didn't need Kree operatives looking into her past. Her statement wasn't completely a lie.

"Well if they're dead, then I have no further information on his possible course of action. I doubt he wanted to pay his respects." Carol thought Te-ra seemed almost pleased about the deceased nature of Yon-Rogg’s potential target.

"Me either" Carol commented quietly. She shook herself free of her swirling thoughts. "Thanks for the update, I'll let you know if I find anything."

Te-Ra started to speak again, but Carol disconnected the comm, and blocked the channel. She didn't need them calling her back repeatedly.

Carol stood in the yard for a few more moments, she felt the world was doing barrel rolls around her. She hadn’t heard Maria come up behind her.

“You ok?” Maria asked softly, jolting Carol out of her headspin. Carol’s first reaction was brush it off, pretend it was fine. But for the briefest moment she was thrown back all those years ago, to the same spot where she had learnt her life as a Kree had been a lie. Instead she just shook her head. Warm arms enfolded her, and she held onto Maria until everything settled and she could think a little clearer.

It felt like he had stolen her past all over again. Except this time he’d only taken her file. All the bits of her history he had no right to. Now he had full access. It felt invasive.

“There’s cake.” Maria announced, trying to cheer Carol up “or should I find a poor gator for you to blast?” she offered.

Carol chuckled and withdrew from the hug. “I think I’ll go with cake first.” She linked her arm with Maria’s and they both walked back to the house.

* * *

  
  


After some cake and another two beers Maria finally managed to coax from Carol what was going on. Well atleast the facts. Carol wasn't ready to voice all of her feelings on the current situation.

Carol shared with them the Kree intel on her file, and the limited results of the facial recognition search.

“So you think he ended up in Boston because of your file?” Maria enquired, still trying to put it all together as they sat on the couch surrounded by projections of Carol’s findings.

“I guess. Inbound flight records confirmed he arrived from Mexico City to JFK and then from JFK to Logan Airport. He arrived in Boston weeks ago. Images from security confirm it, even if it is a little grainy. After that I haven’t found much. But he was there.” Carol informed the pair “I had no idea why, maybe it was just coincidence, but if he has my file and is looking for me, it makes sense. He won’t know nothings there.”

“Are you sure you don't have any family left there Aunt Carol?” Asked Monica softly, she knew this part of Carol’s past was a sore subject.

“None that I cared to keep track of. Besides, I’m dead, remember? Even if he managed to find some random cousin, they’re not going to know anything useful for him.” Carol sighed. She really didn't want to have to go traipsing back through her childhood to find him and stop him from hurting some stranger she may or may not be related to.

“So if space man is looking for you, and using your file as a map, that narrows it down to three places: Boston, Nevada, and here.” Maria listed off the places on her fingers.

“Why only three, mom?” Monica asked her mother.

“Anywhere else is pointless Honey. She’s not likely to return to previous bases we were stationed at for training, our rotations were too short to set up anything meaningful. That’s all in her file. So Boston for her hometown, Nevada, maybe, since it's where we worked with Lawson, or here. I doubt he’s forgotten the decoy in the swamp incident.” Maria explained.

Her theory made sense. Captain Carol Danvers’ too brief life didn’t have many highlights. Carol had barely started before it had all gone sideways. The important parts of her old life were sitting on the couch beside her.

“So he’s either still in Boston lurking around or anywhere in between there and here. It’ll be a cinch to find him.” grumbled Carol sarcastically as she slumped further down the sofa in defeat.

“He’ll be laying low too. I doubt he’ll risk another flight, not if he knows his own people are looking for him. And likely suspects we are too by now. He’ll not want to be noticed. It will be difficult to find him especially if he’s on the move. He’ll be avoiding big cities where we can use more conventional networks. Without a firmer location, I can't even order up a satellite sweep.” Monica remarked, her own operative training causing her to analyse the situation at hand.

“Shame we can’t just google Jude Law lookalikes” Maria added chuckling to herself, trying to lighten the mood a little. Carol just rolled her eyes at her best friend. 

“Mom you’re a genius!” Monica suddenly exclaimed as she grabbed the nearest tablet and started tapping away. 

“Naturally, but why?” Maria asked her daughter as she traded confused glances with Carol.

“He’s an operative, he’s trained to avoid conventional surveillance; security, police, government infrastructure and the like.” Monica turned to Carol as she continued. “From everything you’ve told me about the Kree and space and everything, I doubt it's even occurred to him to be on the lookout for an obsessed tween fangirl wanting a sneaky celeb pic for her socials?”

Carol just stared at Monica confused, before leaning over to Maria “I think the translator in my head glitched, did any of that make sense to you?”

“Nope!” Maria uttered back to her with a shake of her head.

“Found him! So a UK tabloid has just posted photos of Jude Law with his kids in South London from yesterday-ish. Whereas only an hour ago, MissTayTay97 posted this pic of her and her friends in a diner with a very convincing lookalike. It even has the hashtag ‘Judelawforeva’.”

Maria turned her tablet around to show a photo of a group of girls drinking milkshakes. They were all posing together as a group and in the background through the diner window stood the unmistakable form of her former Commander. Even with the cliché incognito baseball cap and sunglasses he wore, it was clear who he was. He was standing in front of a car, looking down the street. Carol doubted he’d even spotted the girls inside the diner with their phone.

Carol stared at the picture dumbfounded.

“You have got to be kidding me? Did that seriously work?” Maria exclaimed, just as surprised as Carol was.

“Well either celebrities can teleport, or that’s our missing spaceman.” retorted Monica, more than a little proud of her skills.

“Where?” Carol asked breathlessly. It was all becoming increasingly too real for her.

“The post is tagged Jackson, Kentucky. Seems he’s on the move.” 

“He’s on his way here.” Carol concluded.

“Taking the long way around too it seems.” commented Maria

“Too many traffic cams along the I-85. He’ll be picked up. Even the I-81 goes through too many large towns to risk. The scenic route is the safest route. I can either wait him out and see if he shows here in the next few days, or intercept him along the way when he stops to rest.” Mused Carol. 

The trip was a solid twenty plus hours drive down the highway, even for a Kree that would be tough. It would take longer on the back roads; a good four to five days provided he didn't’ double back or get lost. 

“I’ll run the plates for the cars in the photo and the traffic cams for the town. We’ll pinpoint him. He doesn’t have much of a head start.” Monica reassured Carol as she started the search.

Carol could be there in under 2 hours, whether she took her ship or flew herself. It was getting late, he’d have to stop for the night. Carol still couldn’t believe they found him.

“What are you going to do when you get him?” Maria asked, as if it was a foregone conclusion at this point that Carol would indeed find him.

Carol just shrugged. “I don't know…” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> I would like to note that I do not condone alcohol as a coping mechanism for feeling!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy some grocery store flirting!

Yon-Rogg had been on C-53 for almost a year, observing and absorbing Terran culture. Yet after all this time, he still didn’t understand them and their affinity with sweet, sugary, pre packaged food. He stood in the aisle of a food store of a farming town. Yet despite the countryside being surrounded by fresh produce, the majority of the store contained pre packaged goods.

Yon-Rogg was trying to translate the ingredients of a snack food called “PopTarts”. It claimed to contain a fruit called “apple” yet he failed to see it on the list of contents. He had begun to understand why Vers had consistently failed to acclimate to Kree food or the concept of cooking. He had tried many times to encourage her to cook fresh ingredients in her evening meal preparations, yet it always seemed to fail in the long term. She would constantly prefer to reheat insta-meals instead; now he knew why.

He wondered how long this phase for the Terrans would last. They were blessed with a planet full of abundant resources and yet completely misused them. It wasn’t truly his concern, but he was curious as to how long the Terrans could continue in such a way before they either evolved or destroyed themselves.

Failing to see any nutritional benefit from the food, he returned the box to the shelf, and continued down the aisle. He had many hours of travel ahead of him, and needed to replenish his rations. Without the provided Kree ration packs, he was reliant on local cuisine to sustain him, therefore needed to shop in order to minimise his needs for stopping along his route.

He had already experienced a “Roadside Diner” as a source of sustenance on his journey. He had felt ill afterwards as the greasy food congealed in his stomach. He would not risk any illness that would waylay him longer than necessary, so portable meals were the preferable option.

As Yon-Rogg continued to peruse the items for sale, a nondescript bag landed in the wire basket he was carrying. He stared at the item momentarily. Before he had a chance to lift his head to find its origin, he heard the voice that had been taunting him for so many years speak.

“You seem like the organic freeze-dried blueberries kinda guy.” the voice jested with him.

She was standing at the end of the aisle watching him. It took him a moment to understand that she was really there. She had found him, unexpectedly, in the middle of nowhere and had decided to confront him first. This was unplanned, he had not calculated for this. All the scenarios he had planned evaporated instantly, and he needed a new approach. 

He observed her as she stood waiting for a response from him. Her posture was relaxed and non threatening. Her weight was shifted to one hip and her arms crossed. Whilst she blocked the end of the aisle, she did not stand parallel to the entrance. Others in the store could easily walk around her and not feel threatened. She only blocked _his_ exit. Her lips quirked in a smirk, she was amused by her audacity to engage with him in such a way. Yet her amusement did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were more guarded, a well of emotions sparkled in her irises; pain, anger, distrust. They were cold compared to the congenial challenge the rest of her painted.

“How did you find me?” was all Yon-Rogg could ask, it was the most pressing question he had. He had thought he had been careful.

“Bio-scan. Very few Kree hang out in rural Kentucky these days, you weren’t too hard to track down.” she shrugged as she slowly walked towards him. She pretended to also peruse the aisle, but her gaze continued to keep him in her line of sight as she gained ground.

She stopped almost opposite him. Close enough to talk, but far enough from arms reach.

“How did you find me _here?_ ” he emphasised. He was, for all intents, “off the grid”. He had spent weeks in the region of her birth with no sign of her, and yet now she had found him in a place of no foreseeable significance to her. How?

He stared her down, his golden eyes boring into her demanding an answer.

She looked away from him, towards the front of the shop.

“I have my resources. We have eyes all over the country. You weren’t too hard to keep track of. Did you enjoy Boston?” her question lilted with a tone of false sincerity. Was she lying or merely uncomfortable? He had thought he had known Vers well enough to tell the difference. This woman standing in front of him was different, it would be foolish to assume that she and Vers were still one and the same person.

“It rained too much” was all he had to say on the matter. She had known he was there, and yet had not approached him. It wasn't until he had moved on, that it had gained her attention. Curious. He had thought he remained unobserved, but perhaps she had merely been uninterested?

His comment caused her to chuckle briefly. It was not the warm laughs she once used to grace him with. It was something more hollow. His heart ached a little at the loss.

“It does put a dampener on the sightseeing, but you weren’t really there for that.” her tone was accusatory as she glared at him. 

“No.” he confirmed her statement. There was little point for dishonesty.

She looked at him for a moment, clearly deciding what to say next. Perhaps she contemplated blasting him. He tensed in preparation for an onslaught. Instead, she simply hummed before turning and walking back down the aisle the way she had come.

“Find what you were looking for?” She asked him over her shoulder. She pulled off another packet from the shelves before depositing it in his basket from a distance. He wondered for a moment if she referred to his shopping or his failed engagement of her in her home city. He had gone looking for a link to her in her past. He had found nothing but long abandoned ghosts.

“Not yet.” he confessed. This caused her to halt. _Good!_ he thought. He needed to get back on the offence, her sudden appearance had thrown him momentarily. As she pretended to look at another item in her hand, he crept up behind. As he leant into her to take the item, he spoke to her in a low tone, his breath ghosting across her right ear “But I appear to be getting closer.” 

She had not expected his proximity, nor his boldness. She froze as he removed the box from her grip. An almost imperceptible shiver ran through her at both his words and his nearness. He moved away and continued down the adjacent aisle. He would make her pursue him. He was not her prey to stalk and corner.

He knew this behaviour would not aid him in his final goal, but he could not help himself. She was like a drug, he had barely had a taste of her and he was already making poor decisions. Once again she would spell his doom, he was sure of it.

As Yon-Rogg approached the front of the store, he glanced into his basket of items. If she was here, he no longer needed travel supplies to find her. If things went according to his plans, he would be back amongst his own people within a few solar cycles. If things went the way of her plans, he would likely be incarcerated somewhere. Hopefully the sustenance would be better than the food from the diner.

He decided additional rations couldn’t hurt and proceeded to unload the items on the clerk’s counter. At the very least, she’d have a snack to eat. As Yon-Rogg waited for the clerk, he turned and scanned the store to see where Vers was. She was no longer in the aisle he had left her in, nor could he see her elsewhere in the store. Had she left already? He felt the sting of disappointment at the idea she was already done with him.

His attention was brought back to the clerk who requested payment. As he sorted through the antiquated paper currency, a carrier of six brown bottles were slammed onto the counter, along with a larger bottle of amber liquid.

“These too” Vers instructed the clerk, who then changed the total required. She had leaned into his personal space to match his behavior in the aisle. Although it did not have the same unsettling effect. As she stood there waiting for him to pay he could smell the scent of ozone and something akin to citrus. It was a different scent to the clean crispness of the starforce issued soap he remembered smelling on her. Yet under it all was something entirely her and familiar.

As soon as he had paid the clerk, Vers snatched the bottles from the counter and proceeded straight to the exit. 

“You’re in trouble.” the clerk unsolicitedly commented to Yon-Rogg. Yon-Rogg merely nodded his thanks and followed her outside.

Out on the street, the light of day shone another perspective on the situation. He had not expected her and was not sure what to do now. He expected to find her hostile, to have her threaten to shoot him or worse. He had expected to need to convince her otherwise in the hopes to hear him out. He knew she would be furious in his attempt to approach her at her home, or the home of those dear to her. But it was a calculated risk. 

This. This he hadn’t planned for. He wasn’t sure what this was. 

It was strategic, to meet on common ground around civilians to reduce the risk of a firefight.

But now what?

“My place or yours?” she asked him brusquely whilst his thoughts were elsewhere. The phrase caught him off guard. Was this a tactic or was she trying to be her old self and throw him off with harmless banter? A part of him yearned for the latter. He had missed her comradery over the years. This silted exchange was foreign and uncomfortable, although not unexpected considering.

From the purple hue in her cheeks he realised that she had not meant it as a jest, it had just been an accidental choice of phrase.

“I have lodgings on the outskirts of town.” he informed her.

“Fine, lets go!” she announced, impatience seeping into her tone.

He observed her. He expected more resistance than this. 

“Just... ‘lets go’?” he questioned.

“Well if you wanted to shoot me, you’d have done so already in the grocers. So… this is either the worst or most elaborate solo attempt at asset retrieval ever, or my guess is you want to talk? That is why you’re on a cross-country road trip right? To find me?” she challenged him.

“Something like that.” he confirmed hesitantly.

“Fine! Well I don’t think mainstreet is the place to hash out 20 odd years of pent up rage and betrayal, do you?” her attitude was a mix of aforementioned rage and cold hostility. 

The pain she clearly felt simmered under the surface. She had always felt deeply, a Terran thing he had faulted her for. Whilst she now had complete control over her infinite god-like powers, Yon-Rogg wasn’t confident enough for her to keep those in check on a crowded street as they “hashed it out”.

He nodded his agreement with her statement, and indicated to the direction of the vehicle he had appropriated. 

So far this was definitely not going to plan.

* * *

  
  


As Yog-Rogg opened the door to his room, Carol followed him through, tactically sweeping the room with her eyes. Sideboard, TV, double bed, chair, lamps, ensuite in the rear. Obligatory obscure artwork adorning the hideous wallpaper.

Why did these small town motel rooms all look the same? She supposed there was also a Bible in one of the drawers too. 

The room was spotless. Well as spotless as a motel room could get. She doubted it was due to room service. She spotted his bag on the chair, it was empty. So it was either a decoy or this was indeed his room and everything was meticulously in its place. 

She stood by the door, strategically placing herself to either block his escape or quickly make her own. He too positioned himself defensively, his training second nature. He stared at her, his golden eyes flicking over her, evaluating his target. After a few moments assessing her, he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed after depositing his groceries on the nearby table.

The small series of actions threw her into confusion. Strategically the edge of the bed was ‘low ground’. Positioning himself there went against their training, _his_ training. Against everything he’d taught her. He would never do such a thing, it was inviting trouble. You never place yourself in a position of vulnerability in close quarters with any combatant. She suspected it might be the lead up to a trap.

What also hit her about the action, was it was so defeated and... well... human. He sat there in his jeans and button down, looking like a tired vacationer after a long trip or a newly minted divorcee who was forced to live in a small motel room until he got back on his feet. He didn't look remotely like a Kree; it was jarring. It was stranger than seeing him at the grocery store.

She needed to be hyper vigilant. She wouldn’t let him play her for a fool. She may have caught him off guard by finding him first, but he was an excellent strategist and would recover quickly. She knew he knew how to play the long con.

He continued just to stare at her, well less staring and more looking, observing. His gaze was sad but guarded. It unsettled her. He had no right to be sad.

“Ok then! So talk!” she demanded of him, before he unnerved her anymore. 

“Ve - Car-Ol… I”

“It’s Carol - one word” she snapped at him. She had caught his slip, even if he did try to correct himself. 

“Carol.” he repeated, he rolled the sound of name around his mouth, like he was tasting it. It sounded strange in his Kree accent, it wasn’t entirely a bad strange either. She brushed the thought aside before it could go any further.

They continued to look at each other, sizing the other up. Whatever he had been about to say, he was reconsidering it.

Instead he motioned to a chair nearby and silently encouraged her to sit. She considered refusing, but if it made him talk faster then why not? She sighed as she took a seat. He looked away from her then.

When he still seemed no closer to talking she impatiently prompted him “Why are you here Yon? What do you want? Your superiors are of the opinion you want to make a move against me. If that's true then why now?” she asked him, her tone somewhere between gentle and resigned exhaustion. 

He gave a single mirthless chuckle at her comment about his superiors.

She waited, but still nothing. Personally, she hated talking. Despite all her emotions and feelings, it was the one thing she had in common with the Kree. Feeling them was one thing, talking was another.

“What was it like?” he asked her quietly “The five years we were gone?” 

She looked at him. She had not expected that. It occurred to her then, when he said _“we”_ , that he was one of the Vanished. He’d not been on Earth the last five years, he’d not been anywhere the last five years. She felt a pang of guilt at not realising sooner. Somehow she’d overlooked that fact.

“It ah…It was...” she started, but was unsure of where to start. How could she describe the chaos and pain of the last five years of her life? 

“Hell.” that seemed as good a word as any. She then remembered the Kree had no concept of Hell. The Collective was their afterlife, not a choice between fluffy clouds or fire and brimstone. 

“It was chaos. It was heartbreaking. It was unfathomable... until it wasn’t. Then it was a painful, confusing void. It ah…” she tried not to let her voice break as she recollected it all. “It brought out the best and the worst in everyone.”

She reached for one of the beers she’d made him buy. She suspected she’d need them, but didn’t think she’d need one so soon. She was tempted to jump straight to the bottle of Bourbon. She offered him one too, he looked at the bottle before shaking his head.

“Suit yourself.” she chastised before removing the cap on the side of the table.

“Dying twice was still not punishment enough for Thanos for what he did.” she mused out loud to herself.

“Twice?” he asked her, naturally confused by the statement.

“It's a long story,” she dismissed. She had promised herself years ago she would not waste anymore time thinking about the mad Titan.

They sat in silence for a while. Carol had no intention of continuing her story and was disinclined to ask more questions for the moment. If it was to be quid pro quo then he needed to offer up something.

Instead she stared out the window of the motel room. Dusk was coming fast, and the light had begun to take on a soft orange hue. She looked out over the parking lot and into the empty lot opposite. Above the treeline she could see the top of a Ferris wheel. It turned slowly and the light glinted off the windows of the passenger carts. There must be a county fair nearby, the place was too small to have such an attraction otherwise.

If she wasn’t careful, she’d end up with a craving for something deep fried. 

She had almost finished her beer, when Yon-Rogg spoke suddenly. He was quiet, and more solemn than she had ever known him to be.

“Kree warriors must always be ready to meet the Collective. There is no shame in death, it is an honour to die in battle for the Empire.” he stated. Carol fought the urge to roll her eyes at the standard issue propaganda he was spouting. He paused and she waited for him to continue. He seemed to be struggling to find the words, or was it simply expressing them? 

He was silent for a while. Vers almost thought he’d stopped entirely.

“But that is not what happened is it? There was no battle, no glory nor honour. We just faded away. We simply ceased to exist.” he spoke so softly she had to lean in to hear him “There was no Collective, no open arms of my forebears. Just a sense of nothing and then I was back in our common room. With different faces looking back at me. They were as surprised and confused to see me as I was them.”

Carol watched him as he stared at his own hands. He looked lost. She fought the strong urge to sit next to him on the bed and comfort him.

Carol had talked to others who had vanished. She’d asked them what it had been like. Some had described a sense of nothingness. Most had not even realised what had happened. That caused many who had been left behind more pain; as their grief and joy were met with confusion and irritation from those whom they had mourned. 

For most of the people she had spoken to, Death did not hold the same significance to them as it did to a Warrior race like the Kree. A small degree of realisation dawned on her. What existential crisis was he working through right now? He had expected a glorious afterlife, and instead was met with nothing.

He was hurting and she wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. She felt bad that a part of her still suspected it was a trap. A darker, more vindictive part of her was glad, he now knew what it felt like to have his world turned upside down. In some small way he knew how she had felt after her revelation.

Her anger wanted her to fuel that vindictive feeling, but she wasn't cruel by nature. She didn't really want to revel in his pain. 

This had not gone as expected and there were too many feelings in the room she did not want to deal with.

She jumped up out of her seat abruptly, startling Yon in the process. 

“Come on mopy! I have a hankering for a corn dog!” she announced before turning and striding out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say 5 chapters? I clearly meant 6 - 6 is a nice round number!
> 
> Shout out to [Catnerdsout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNerdsOut) and [GNorman_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNorman_12) for the help with the county fair food options.
> 
> Most of the "confession" dialogue are lines from the following songs EtherealEnigma gave to me as inspiration for the story. 
> 
> Songlist for the Chapter:  
> If the World Was Ending - JP Saxe, Julia Michaels  
> No Right to Love You - Rhys Lewis  
> Fuck it I love you - Lana Del Ray  
> Love son - Lana Del Ray  
> Can't Pretend - Tom Odell  
> You are the reason - Calum Scott

As dusk settled over the fairgrounds, Carol and Yon walked among the crowds and stalls. Lights and sounds blasted from the various rides sprinkled around the showgrounds. The air was heavy with the roar of cheers and thrilled cries of adults and children alike. 

It was a welcomed distraction, it was preferable to the oppressive silence of the motel room. Carol needed the distraction as much as she felt Yon-Rogg did. She had her own thoughts and feelings to work through.

Occasionally over the years, Carol had imagined what a “reunion” with her old Commander would be like. The galaxy could sometimes be a small place. She had been ready for rage, pain, yelling, his over-inflated ego, him chastising her and spouting Kree doctrine to convince her to come back to the right side. She had expected excuses, lies - both intentional and ones he was oblivious too. Essentially a continuation of their stand-off in the desert.

She had expected such a scenario on her flight over. She had wanted to rage at him. She’d hoped for the chance to direct her pain and all her unanswered questions at him. She’d even gone as far as hoping she may get a few honest answers from him too. 

Then maybe, just maybe, after she’d put all her feelings of anger and betrayal where she felt they belonged, she could look at what was underneath? What she’d left buried for 28 years, and never wanted to touch.

As they walked along the main thoroughfare, Yon trailed a few steps behind her, letting her lead the way. Carol occasionally glanced back to check he was still there, especially when small children ran in between them. Each time she found his gaze fixed on her, with an intensity that drew her towards him. The first time she'd turned back quickly, his look sending a tingle down her spine. With each new glance, there was a different mixture of both hope and disappointment from him.

She was both curious and wary of what he was thinking.

When she saw the set of food trucks, Carol lined up for what she hoped would be a short wait. She didn't want to be forced to make awkward small talk while they waited. She glanced at Yon, who simply stood beside her, now looking around the fairground instead of at her.

“What is the occasion?” he asked her. So much for no small talk.

"Nothing in particular, most counties here have these every year. It's just tradition and mostly just for fun." She shrugged, hoping he’d accept her answer.

"Fun?" he questioned

"Yes, fun. I know it's a foreign concept for Kree but it's practised everywhere else in the galaxy." she quipped back at him.

"I know what fun is" she snorted at him "This seems a lot of logistical effort simply for 'fun'. Surely there's another reason for this?" he enquired further. Clearly not happy with her answer.

She sighed she supposed this was karma for all the times she’d incessantly asked him questions about everything on Hala. "I don't know - tourism, community spirit, farming… there's bound to be a tent full of animals around here somewhere. There's plenty of reasons. But mostly kids and adults having fun.". 

She pointed to where a family was playing ball-toss to win prizes. The two little girls beamed up at their father, begging with their little faces for him to win them a prize.

As she left Yon to ponder over the concept of humans having fun for the heck of it, she moved to the front of the line.

“Two corn-dogs and some chicken fried bacon please!” Carol asked the portly middle aged man in the food truck.

He handed her the food with a smile and she dropped some money on the counter.

She turned to Yon and handed him a corn dog, covered in ketchup and mustard.

“What is it?” he asked, eyeing the item in his napkin warily.

“It's a heart attack waiting to happen.’ she joked with him, he looked at her dubiously ‘Just eat it - it's delicious.” she promised. She bit into her own and groaned at how amazing it tasted. 

She noticed Yons eyes widen and then darken as he watched her eat. His eyes had dropped to her lips, as he bit into his own treat. She thought it was rather salacious, as if he was almost doing it on purpose, along with his earlier flirting. She turned quickly and walked towards some of the attractions, before he saw the effect it was having on her.

As they walked past the bumper cars she wondered if they had go-karts somewhere? She'd always loved those as a kid.

“Why does no one recognise you?” he enquired, as she watched the revellers have fun chasing and crashing into each other.

“Why would they?” she asked him, confused as to what he was getting at. She’d never been here before.

“You're a hero, you saved them.” he looked at her as if the answer should have been obvious to her.

“So? I didn't do it for recognition.” she snapped at him. Is that how little he thought of her? It was all for glory and recognition?

“But you bought us back. You should be honoured for that.” he said more humbly, recognising he’d been insensitive.

“Is that why you're here? To honour me for bringing you back?” she jested, but still watched him for his reaction.

“No… but I am grateful.” he confessed. They continued to watch the other, she realised it was the only time they’d looked directly at each for any length since the grocers. He’d aged, not by much, but it was noticeable. There were more lines around his eyes, she thought. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. She wondered if it had been gradual, or sudden due to stress? What else had she missed over the years?

“Why are you here Yon?” she found herself asking gently.

For a long moment he looked like he was going to say something, before he turned away. Instead, he pointed at the Ferris wheel.

"Can we go on that?" He asked curiously.

Carol hesitated, wondering if there was much point in the twilight. Soon they wouldn't see much, even with their enhanced Kree vision.

He misinterpreted her silence as resistance, and tried to convince her further.

"If you join me, we can take a turn on these crash cars you’ve been eyeing off. I'll let you crash into me as hard as you like.". He grinned at her with a lopsided smirk he had often given her in the past. She’d loved that smirk, it had always made her feel warm and special. She’d cherished the times he’d blessed her with them. It made her heart stutter and her breath catch a little at seeing it again.

She couldn't help herself, she grinned back excited by the idea.

* * *

Carol sat looking out the cabin window as the last of the sky's soft purple hues faded into evening. Stars began to twinkle above them in the night sky.

Carol adamantly refused to recognise how romantic this might have been under different circumstances. It was just the pair of them in the cabin, and the slow rotation of the wheel lulled them into a sense of peace. It made her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

They'd stood in silence in line as he brooded quietly next to her. Their only interaction was her slapping his hand away when he tried to steal her bacon. His thought-filled silence continued inside the cabin. Carol resigned herself to getting no answers. Tomorrow she would take him back to the Kree, willingly or not, and write this bizarre incident off as a waste of time.

Carol jumped a little when he suddenly spoke to her.

“After it all ended.’ he started ‘When I came back and realised what had happened; that I had been dead, but I was back, my first thought was not of my family, or my people. It was you.’

He confessed to her surprise.

‘I wondered what you were doing? Where were you? Were you ok? Had you vanished too? Or had you lived?

Did you even think of me?

I tried to imagine your reaction. Knowing you, you would fly head first straight into trouble to save the day without a second thought. Especially not one for me, why would you?

Then I began to realise other things, there had been no joining with the Collective. It had just been nothingness.

I felt lost for weeks after. Questioning everything I had known, and believed in. Our purpose, our role in the Universe, and my role within that too.

What mark had my life made? What had been the point of all of it? 

Every time my thoughts would circle back to you. To the desert, to my failed missions, and your message.

I soon began to realise something. One day I woke up and I'd realised I had not been lost for weeks, but for years. I knew what I had to do then.”

“What? Break into a US government facility, steal my file and violate my privacy?” Carol accused him.

“Essentially” he admitted “I knew I had to find you. I knew I had to try and talk with you. Share with you what I had been blind to for so long. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy Carol, but I had no other way of finding you. I saw an opportunity and took it.’ he didn't seem remorseful about it.

‘What would you have me do? Cause an ‘Avengers level’ incident to gain your attention? Hardly the right way to start this conversation. I used everything reasonable at my disposal to find you. The desire to find you drove me day and night.” he admitted

“So what? You dreamed a little dream of me? Made me into something sweet and realised I was your what? You’re white whale?” she asked sarcastically.

“My once in a lifetime.”

Suddenly the cabin felt too small for Carol. As if all the air had been sucked out and she couldn’t breathe.

This couldn’t be happening, that damn corn dog had given her food poisoning and now she was delirious. He watched her, waiting for her to say something. His face was guarded but his eyes were hopeful.

She needed to get out this glass coffin.

She’d been so focused on Yon, that she hadn’t realised they’d reached the bottom until the doors opened. She pushed past the teenage attendant and practically jumped down off the platform. 

She heard him shout after her as she made her way through the crowd. There were too many people, and she felt crushed in. The lights and sounds were suddenly too much. She couldn’t fly off, so she ducked behind the rides and scaled the temporary fencing. She made her way across the empty fields in dark, back towards the highway and the motel.

Her blood was pounding in her head alongside his confession. 

“Vers!” she heard as she felt his hand encircled her arm to catch her and make her stop. She fought him off, pushing him away to gain distance.

“Your once in a lifetime what? Mistake? Opportunity at greatness? Chance to get back into that insidious machine’s favour? What?!” she shouted at him. 

Her fists began to glow and her hair sparked. It had been years since she was this volatile with her powers, but out of everyone in the galaxy, he was the only one who could set her off this way.

Doubt set in like a storm across his features. He should have expected this reaction from her.

“You know what. We spent almost every day together for six years. Despite my omissions about your past and the source of your dreams, the rest wasn’t a lie Vers. I know you felt the same as I did.” Yon implored.

“Do you seriously expect me to believe that after twenty eight years and an apocalypse you’ve suddenly come to realise you care and finally make contact?” she shouted at him, she had tears in her eyes and her voice was thick with emotion.

“I know I have no right to love you, not after what I did, after I left you so confused. But I do. I still do. I can't pretend anymore than I don’t. That I don't miss you every day. You deserve to be put first. I had to let you know.’ he entreated

‘I don’t expect anything from you. I had every intention of returning to my station after I found you, and leaving you to your life. I just wanted a chance to try and fix things between us Vers.” Yon explained

“Vers is gone, she never really existed. You’re chasing a ghost.” she admonished, this all stung more than it should have.

“You’re right. The woman you were - or weren’t - isn’t you. Just like the man I was, isn’t me anymore. But I would like the opportunity to get to know you.” he proposed.

This was all too much. It sounded too good to be true. Where was that annoying feeling that told her she was making a mistake? 

She wanted to hit him, and hug him, and scream, and cry all at once. Carol turned on her heel and walked. 

She didn’t stop until she made it back to the motel parking lot. Her head was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. She paused under a streetlamp and turned to him. He’d followed silently behind her the entire time. 

“Do you even regret it? Any of it? The lies, what you did to me?” she asked as her heart broke waiting for his answer.

“Yes, all of it.” he said without hesitation.

She stopped breathing as he approached her. His golden eyes shining under the bright streetlight. His face was cast in shadows, but his eyes burned as he watched her, looking for something in her own gaze. His hand came up slowly and he gently brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone. The sensation sent shivers through her. His hands had never touched her so gently before.

“If I could turn back the clock, I would make a different choice. So many different choices. I would have spent every hour of every day trying to keep you safe.” he confessed to her. 

“I don't want to fight you anymore.” he whispered to her.

Her heart stuttered in her chest. She didn’t want to fight him anymore either. Her hands fisted into the lapels of his jacket to drag him toward her.

The globe above their heads exploded and they were showered with glass and sparks. They moved to avoid the falling debris when Carol saw a blaster bolt head straight for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUSTWUN is pronounced "Dust-one".
> 
> Keep an eye out for the bonus last chapter. Its posted separately due to its rating.

They were pinned by fire. Someone - likely a Kree cell - had found them.

The pair ducked for cover behind some dumpsters before either could be hit. Neither had their suits.

“Well this is inconvenient.” Yon commented glibly, as if being cornered by Kree operatives was nothing to blink at.

Carol wasn’t sure how the Kree had found them, but she shouldn’t have been surprised that they’d come in guns ablaze.

“What did you expect? You D.U.S.T.W.U.N’d them!” she snapped at him.

A blaster shot whipped past them, scorching the concrete wall behind them. 

“Dust what?” Yon shouted over the sound of blaster fire. He had a blaster in his hand. She guessed it must have been concealed earlier.

 _“_ DUSTWUN _\- duty status—whereabouts unknown._ You walked off on them and went missing, remember? Guaranteed Te-Ra has jumped straight past missing and thinks you’re a deserter by now.” she shouted at him, as she reared up over the dumpster and shot towards their attackers. Her plasma blast missed the shooter on the roofline, but clipped the top of the building. Dust and rubble flew everywhere. 

“I am not a deserter” he growled low and menacingly at her. She could tell the insinuation cut him deeply.

“Really? I can't imagine why they’d think otherwise?!” she growled back at him. 

“I came to find you” he tried to reason with her, except she wasn’t the one who needed the explanation.

“They don't know that!” she yelled as her dumpster took a direct hit. The square metal lid blew off its hinges and she covered herself out of instinct as it came crashing down on the pavement behind her. 

Carol swore. This wasn’t good. She didn’t need to be responsible for a firefight in the middle of a motel parking lot. One stray blaster shot could take out any of the innocent people staying in the rooms. Thankfully no-one had decided to play hero and come investigate. She needed to draw their fire away from Yon and any of the other guests.

“Cover me” she ordered as she shot straight up to get a birds eye view of their attackers and their positions.

She took out the two operatives who had positioned themselves on the roof line, but the others were crouched behind vehicles. There was no clear line of shot without causing a car to explode.

She counted about six additional shooters that had Yon pinned. A blaster bolt shot past her, missing her by inches. Someone from the rear of the formation, was aiming for her. When powered up, blaster fire hardly hurt even without her suit. It was only a single shooter, the rest still had Yon-Rogg pinned.

She fired off some near misses in the hopes to draw their attention quickly. They didn’t falter. She repositioned and tried again. She managed to take down two more before drawing their attention away from their intended target. 

She swooped down and took out two operatives hiding behind a row of parked cars. She was having to fight hand to hand to avoid damage. A third operative launched himself over the top of the nearest vehicle and tackled her. As they rolled onto the ground, she used his momentum against him, throwing him through the concrete wall of an outdoor storage room. She had grabbed his blaster as they’d rolled, and stunned him for good measure.

Another blaster shot whipped past her. Close enough to singe the hairs on the back of her neck. It came from Yon-Rogg’s direction. She turned to find him standing in the open, his blaster raised towards her. His golden eyes glowed with anger as he stared her down.

Her heart stuttered. Cold betrayal slowly began to trickle down her insides. So it had been a trap all along; he had lied to her and played her for a fool again. Worst of all she had let him. She had let him use her emotions against her and nearly kissed him in the process.

She heard a solid thud as something fell against the ground behind her. She turned to see the body of the last Kree cell member lying face down on the ground. A burning blaster hole visible on his back. The shot had gone clean through him.

_Oh!_

She turned to see Yon lower his weapon. His face no longer marked with fury, but something else. His eyes blazed in a way that caused a shiver to run through her again.

They started toward each other but his steps faltered. He stopped, causing her to slow as well.

Something was wrong but she couldn't tell what. She quickly sweeped the perimeter but saw nothing.

The words “Power down!” rang out across the parking lot. The voice was familiar but Carol couldn’t place it.

The face of a blue skinned Kree woman slowly came into view from behind Yon’s head. 

Te-Ra - the cell leader. 

She held a high power long-range rifle in her hands, pointed directly at Yon’s head. At such a close distance a blast would rip through him and leave little left to recover.

Carol had little choice but to comply. 

Carol really hated this woman.

Te-Ra spoke directly to Yon, Carol was too far away to catch it, so she continued to walk slowly towards the pair. Yon squared his shoulders before he dropped his weapon and kicked it under the nearest vehicle.

“You can stand down Te-Ra, he isn’t a threat to you.” Carol tried to reason with the woman.

“He turned on his team, they’re all dead now.” Te-Ra nodded indicating the Kree on the ground around them.

“That’s on me, I did this. But you shot first remember?” Carol reminded the woman.

“You're right, that is on you.” Te-Ra agreed. She directed the sight of her weapon towards Carol. Carol tensed, ready to react.

“Don’t” growled Yon and she wasn’t sure which of them he was warning.

"She's an enemy of the Empire." Te-Ra justified.

"She is no one's enemy." Yon-Rogg tried to reason with the woman.

"Then if your absence was not to hunt her down for the Empire, why are you here? Why abandon your post?” Te-Ra demanded of him, the suspicions she had harboured towards his motive apparent.

Carol had been wondering the same thing, she now had a reasonably good idea, but they had been interrupted. Even so, Carol had no clue what Yon’s intended excuse for when he returned to his post. He said he had planned to. But unless he returned with her or valuable intel, there would be no forgiveness from the Kree for his trespass. Not unless he never intended on returning?

That thought made her heart flutter a little at the notion of him staying. It was quickly replaced with indignation at the idea he assumed she could be so easily swayed. But then again, perhaps he’d assumed she’d shoot him and he would never get the chance to return?

Carol waited with the same anticipation as Te-Ra for his answer. 

Yon-Rogg watched Carol, his eyes dancing as if searching her face would provide him the answer Te-Ra would seek.

“To bury past grievances” was what he seemed to settle on.

“Why? To what end?” Te-Ra continued to interrogate him.

“That’s personal” he growled, low and menacingly to his commanding officer, turning towards her in the process.

“And the file?” she barked. 

“Immaterial!” he shot back, just as hostile.

Te-Ra adjusted her weapon aiming directly for Yon-Rogg’s head. Carol instinctively stepped forward, but Yon signaled her to be still.

“You’ll have to do better than that _agent_. I am your commanding officer, and I demand to know why you abandoned your team and risked treason and war by ignoring direct orders.”

“I had little choice. No request to contact Captain Marvel directly would ever be approved. Any formal request would have been viewed as suspicious and my intention lost. I had no desire to upset any peace or commit treason, only to take an opportunity to right a long standing misunderstanding between us. One that has always affected our interactions, and one that I could not, in good conscience let continue and affect our futures.” Yon-Rogg spoke slowly, he chose his words carefully, his tone calming.

Carol had remembered this from when she was Vers. It was a negotiation tactic the Commander would often employ, generally in her defence. He would carefully select an answer which was entirely factual, yet did not divulge the truth of the matter. In hindsight she should have seen through him sooner.

“Then why not tell me? I thought…we had more trust between us than that.” Te-Ra’s voice caught in a very un-Kree-like way. She was disappointed in his betrayal of her trust. She was his commander and comrade. Whatever his motivations, that trust required for a cohesive team was now irreparable. 

“The consequences of my choices are mine to bear alone.” Yon placated Te-Ra. She, like Carol, took a moment to absorb his explanation. 

Carol was begrudgingly impressed. Every word he spoke was truth, but without the context of his earlier confession, his actions were easily interpreted as that of a selfless Kree attempting to broker peace with an old enemy. An in turn shielding his team from the consequences of his treason or his death.

He was right though, Carol admitted. She would have definitely thought his whole confession was one giant trap had it been on the tail end of a formal meeting. She definitely would have shot him then instead of freaking out and fleeing a Carnival.

Te-Ra seemed satisfied with Yon’s answer, her grip on her weapon easing. Although she was only appeased momentarily. Yon turned his head to look back at Carol for the briefest of moments. Whatever Te-Ra had seen in their faces was enough to set her on edge once more. With her grip renewed, she focused on her weapon on him again.

“Look, we don’t want any trouble.” Carol started, but that seemed to only make things worse.

“We?” Te-Ra repeated. There was a hurt and bitterness in Te-Ra’s voice Carol had not expected. 

Te-Ra’s focus was entirely on Yon-Rogg, that same bitterness she heard was burning in the Kree woman’s eyes. “After everything - I thought -” Te-Ra’s voice caught once more.

Then the penny dropped for Carol. The disappointment during the first call, the hostility towards Carol, Te-Ra’s strange reaction to the file. Te-Ra was jealous, she had feelings for Yon. 

The realisation hit Carol like a punch to her gut. Carol sympathised with the Kree woman, Carol knew firsthand how intoxicating his charm could be, even when he was genuinely only trying to be friendly. Many an old lady had swooned over him on the trains on Hala. 

But that wasn’t all Carol felt. There was also doubt. Yon said he was willing to return to the Kree after their talk. Was he returning to Te-Ra? Had that been his intention? Was that why he had no plan or explanation for his sudden disappearance? Had he moved on with Te-Ra like she had tried and failed to do herself? Hurt and anger at her own foolishness bubbled through Carol.

“Te-Ra, I’m sorry. Truly. I did not mean for my friendly guidance to be misconstrued as anything more than camaraderie. You have potential that far outweighs your station here. I only hoped to support that as a mentor. Nothing more.” Yon-Rogg tried to appeal to the Kree, with little success.

“Of course not. Silly me for thinking otherwise.” Te-Ra spat, her hurt evident. “I can see the way you look at her. You didn’t come here for us, for your people. You came here for you. For _her_. You would choose her over your own people?” 

He was silent.

“Well?” she demanded.

“She is not our enemy, there is no choice.” he reasoned.

“So you would turn your back on your people for her? Risk exile or further punishment just to talk to her?” Te-Ra spat the accusation at him.

“That was not my intention.” Yon tried to clarify “but it was worth the risk.” He looked directly at Carol as he confessed. He had been willing to risk further punishment and exile just to talk to her. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to punch him or kiss him at that moment.

A look of cold disappointment adorned Te-Ra’s face.

“Well if you refuse to see reason and make the right choice, I will simply make it for you.” 

Te-Ra powered up her weapon. 

Everything slowed down, just like in the movies. Carol heard Yon shout ‘No’ as he moved with the sight of Te-Ra’s weapon, trying to position himself in between the Kree and Carol. _Idiot_! Carol saw the energy spark through the conduits as the rifle primed itself for firing.

Carol acted before she even had a chance to think. Te-Ra flew across the carpark and crashed through a breezeblock wall. Her weapon fell into a pile of ash at Yon’s feet. 

Carol raced forward and checked him for any injuries. He instinctively did the same to her.

“What the hell were you thinking?” she admonished him.

“She was going to shoot you.” he tried to justify his actions

“And you thought standing in the way was a good idea? _I’m_ blaster proof, even without my suit.” she shoved his shoulders, now angry at him.

“I…” he looked at her with a fierce possessiveness. “We need to get out of here.”

“Agreed” 

He looked around at the fallout of their battle, a frown creasing his brow. Carol knew that look, he was calculating what to do next. How to cover their tracks, how to deal with the fallen Kree. Some of them were only stunned, they’d wake soon and sort themselves out. 

“We should -” he started to order her, but she was having none of it.

“Shut up and kiss me you idiot!”


End file.
